A Plan for Another Day
by DarkStreetNostalgia
Summary: (LevixEren) What does the elite Squad Levi do when they're not fighting titans? Why, they concoct elaborate schemes to get their corporal laid. A/N I wanted to write something light in comparison to "Painted Smiles". This genre is way out of my comfort zone... Comment your thoughts! (Cover image not mine)


"It must be done!" the deranged scientist exclaimed for the nth time. They sat at the large wooden table in the castle currently occupied by the Survey Corps.

"Hanji, this idea of yours is completely illogical, we simply do not have the time to carry out such a scheme," the Commander sighed.

"B-b-b-but! Please! We don't have any assignments and I don't have any titans to study!" she pleaded. "And I would simply love to see how Eren responded to romantic stimuli!"

"Erwin," a gruff voice spoke suddenly, "can't you just give her this? She's not supposed to be here anyways."

"Mike!" Hanji cried, tears of joy forming in her eyes. "You do love me!" She lunged at him but he easily dodged.

The commander surveyed the pleading eyes of Squad Levi and Hanji, "Fine, fine. I'll allow you to carry out your ridiculous experiment." He spoke curtly.

The door burst open a short soldier coming into view a green eyes brunette close of his tail. "What's this I hear about a plan, Shitty Glasses?"

The researcher blushed, "Oh, it's nothing," and with that she skipped out of the room.

"Well?" The Corporal questioned his squad, "What's the idiot scheming this time?"

Eren gulped behind him, "This time?"

His superior ignored him his gaze still firmly locked on his squad.

Petra spoke first, "Nothing, sir!" The group darted from the room.

"What was that all about?" Levi muttered.

"Hey, Corporal," Eren's voice dropped several tones, sending shivers down the older man's spine, "It appears as though we are alone." The shifter's arm snaked around the Corporal's waist turning him around. Slowly, he tilted his head connecting their lips-he had learned early on that Levi despised having to stand on his toes so he was forced to compensate or risk getting beaten upside the head.

Outside Petra and Hanji stood speaking in hushed voices. "How are we going to do it?" the ginger asked.

"Hehehe," Hanji pushed up her glasses a dangerous glimmer in her eyes, "I already took the first step."

The woman stood silent for a moment slightly terrified by the scientist. "What did you do?"

-Several Hours Later-

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG! GOD DAMN IT SHITTY GLASSES, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"The shouting stopped suddenly.

"You didn't."

"Oh, but I di-id!" Hanji shouted in a sing-song voice.

Petra ran inside to see the Corporal's office a complete mess. There was dirt everywhere, papers were strewn across the floor, the windows were coated in paint, and worst of all- and I mean all- of his clothing had been rolled in mud and hung on the bookshelves. To say Levi was furious was an understatement; he was completely and totally infuriated.

From where she stood in the doorway she could here Eren's attempts to calm the hyperventilating Corporal but he stopped as soon as he became aware of her presence. "Oh, hey, Petra." She had grown rather found of the boy over the past couple of weeks, they all had, even Levi although he would never admit to liking him or anyone; that's why the plan had to work. For theirs was a skinny love.

"Levi?" Petra called but he did not respond. He stood with his head in his hands his breath coming in short, rapid, gasps. She found it sadly amusing that humanities strongest soldier's weakness was filth but she said nothing and quietly walked out silently hoping that Hanji's plan to get them together proved successful.

Eren closed the door behind the soldier then turned back to the man in the middle of the room. Walking around to face him, the brunette pulled the man into his chest protectively wrapping his arms around him. "Shhhh, it'll be alright. I can even help you clean it up," he noticed the man's shaking shoulders and could not determine if he was laughing or crying until he spoke.

"Thanks for the offer, brat, but even if you clean I'll just be forced to go over it for a second or even third time," he stood on his toes planting a soft, quick kiss on the shifter's chapped lips then looked him dead in the eye, "Seriously, thank you. You have no idea what you being here means to me."

Eren looked away, slightly embarrassed, but he understood, he wasn't that stupid. Levi had actually stretched to kiss him, so it must be important.

Little did the couple know that Hanji was perched outside the window with her 3DGM and a worn, leather-bound, book taking notes on the scene playing out in front of her,

Later that night, while Eren and Levi continued to clean, the scientist read her findings to the squad. "There's no way Levi would allow his office to get that messy. He would rather be ripped apart by titans," Auruo was the first to speak.

"Well, he didn't exactly; that was my doing…" He stared at the researcher his mouth agape; the others were unfazed. But, luckily, he did not speak.

"I can't believe he kissed Eren though," Erd spoke next.

Gunther spoke up, "Well, wasn't the whole plan for them to, you know, hook up? Don't seem so surprised."

"I need visual proof! We must catch them in the act!" Auruo spoke yet again slamming his fist onto the table and spilling the contents of his mug.

Erd nodded in response, "I hate to say this, but I agree with him."

Meanwhile, Eren and Levi had cleaned the room to Levi's own high standards and were now standing in the dungeon that the brunette was currently residing in. The door swung open and the teen dragged the Corporal into the cell slamming him onto the old mattress of a bed.

"Oi, brat, be careful! That hurt!" He turned his head away in embarrassment when Eren began to nibble at his neck.

"'rry," the shifter mumbled into Levi's neck the vibrations sending a hot sensation down his body.

The door creaked and the two males instantly shot up. Wide eyes and a broad smile appeared from the other side of the door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?!" The crazed scientist screamed like an overprotective mother.

"Oh, it's just you," Levi's once crimson face had returned to one of stoicism.

"What do you mean it's "just me"?!" The two wondered if she had a mute button somewhere. While ethey remained silent, Eren began to fidget under Hanji's scrutinizing glare. _No, _He thought, _it's not her glare, the hem of my shirt is just very interesting. Yes, that's it. What an interesting piece of material…_

Several minutes later Levi grew tired of the silence and-quite literally- kicked Hanji out of the musky area. When they were sure she was gone, Levi forced the teenager onto the bed, taking charge. Eren produced a moan when the Corporal licked the shell of his ear and pressed his knee against his growing erection.

The older male chuckled before crashing his lips onto the brunettes immediately forcing his entrance eliciting another moan from the shifter beneath him. Arms wrapped around the shorter male pulling him closer as Eren made a futile attempt to achieve dominance. He whined at his failure.

A hand snaked up his shirt-and after removing is- tweaking his nipple, Eren's back arched. Another hand slowly trailed down his torso and slowly unbuttoned his pants before plunging into them.

"No underwear again, Eren?" Levi smirked as his breathed huskily into the teen's ear. His hand firmly grasped the Eren's erection.

Quite suddenly, the door burst open. The two froze unable to move from their revealing position. Eren was half naked, his penis protruding loudly from his pants and Levi was unusually disheveled while sporting a rather large boner.

"Oh! It appears as though I have interrupted something here," Their heads slowly turned to see the Commander standing in the doorway.

Levi's mouth fell open, "That door was locked…" Eren's eyes widened at the statement.

Erwin smiled "Wait right here! I'll be back in a minute." The two stared at each other wide eyed until the older male returned.

The door opened again and a glass bottle was easily caught by Levi. "Try not to be up all night!"

Levi pulled the cork out of the small bottle pouring some of its contents on his hand, "That fucking bastard. I can't believe this!"

"What is it?"

"Lube! That fucking bastard gave us lube! Why does he even have this!," he thought for a moment, "Hr's probably fucking Mike! Why else would he have this?!" Using Levi's obvious discomfort to his advantage, Eren flipped him over and regained dominance.

"Who cares why he has it? Let's continue," he took the bottle, "Unless, you're too scared." And with that the two fucked all night and all day the next day.

Two days later Eren stumbled into the dining area his ass, back, and hips sore. Several moments later Levi casually strolled in after him. Eren winced as he sat on the wooden chair, "What's the problem, brat?"

The rest of the squad was already seated and eating god knows what. "Shut up," Eren mumbled not wanting to deal with the Corporal at that moment. After he thought he had guaranteed his position, the tables had quickly turned. He might be better with romance but when it came to sex, Levi was king, always.

Levi bent down his mouth level with the brunette's ear, "Are you sore because I fucked you long and hard. Because, you know I won't stop when you're begging for it." Eren's eyes widened and he spewed water down the table.

Apparently, the rest of the squad had heard it too, judging by their expressions similar to Eren's. "You did what?!" Hanji shouted.

As Eren went to stand to avoid further humiliation, his legs have out and the shifter's head connected with the table. He sat back down defeated, his head still on the table. Hanji began, a little too excitedly, "So, Eren, what did it feel like to have Levi's penis up your anus?"


End file.
